Forseen Love
by stargazer84
Summary: Did you ever have a dream one night, and it suddenly becomes reality? Read and review


Before I start this story I would like to thank all of those who read my previous stories. Next I would like to ask that those of you who read Prentice Hall and wanted me to continue it, I'm open for suggestions because the only thing that I'm coming up with is a **BIG FAT ZERO! **I've officially been diagnosed with writer's block. ANYWAYS, enough of my complaining, on with the fic! ^_^

**Foreseen Love**

By: Sora Rau

He slowly and lovingly wrapped his arms around me and brought his face within millimeters of my own. I could then feel him laying me down on the soft fabric that covered the couch. His face was ever so close to me; I could feel his hot breath on the sensitive skin that belonged to my neck thus sending shivers through out my whole body.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" I asked.

"Never." He whispered as his lips brushed up against my ear.

"You'll stay with me forever?" I asked again as a slight blush started to rise on my cheeks.

"I'll stay with you forever and always." And with that he started closed the gap of ¼ an inch that separated our lips. Then he came in.

~*~*~*~

The highlighter yellow tennis ball flew up into the air about three and a half feet, then came in contact with a red and black tennis racket, thus sending the ball straight at the players opponent with indescribable speed.

The other player raced to the other side of her half of the court, trying to send the ball back from where it came from. But to no avail, the ball skimmed past the tip of her racket.

"Game point, Sora Takenouchi wins for the fifth time in a row this week!" the announcer said over the loud speaker.

Sora jogged to the net and shook the hand of the other player.

"Nice job Sora, at this rate you'll be nominated for Captain next year." Her coach said.

"Thanks Mrs. Kamiya." Sora smiled.

When Tai and Sora entered High School there was an opening for a new Tennis and Soccer coach. Since Both of Tai's parents played the sports when they were in school and were both Captains of their teams, they applied for the job considering that they knew what they were doing.

"Ok girls, our next game is on Wednesday, and if keep going at the rate we're at, we're definitely going to be in the Championships. So until then, rest up and practice. Ok?" asked Mrs. Kamiya.

"Right coach!" agreed the girls as they packed up their gear.

"Alright, you're now declared free. See you next week girls. Oh, Sora can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure. What's up?" Sora asked as she sat back down on the bleachers.

"Well, Tai has a big soccer game on Sunday and neither I or his father can get him to relax! He's constantly pacing around the apartment and he's starting to talk in his sleep." 

"Soooo, what do you want me to do about it?" Sora asked as she looked upon her best friend's mother's delighted face.

"Come over tonight and have dinner with us, then maybe you can take him to a movie to get his mind off things." Suggested Mrs. Kamiya.

"Um…I guess it would be ok, considering that it's Friday…what time should I come over?"

"How's six?"

"Yeah that would be fine," Sora looked at her watch and noticed that she had an hour and a half to get ready, "well I guess I should get going then."

"I'll give you a ride." Mrs. Kamiya said as she dangled her car keys.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hi mom," said Kari as her mother walked through the front door, "how was the game?"

"We won, Sora won her fifth game in a row this week," Mrs. Kamiya said as she watched her son come out of his room with a soccer ball in hand and a worried look on his face,

"Tai, honey, try to relax and get washed up. Sora is coming over for dinner then your going to the movies."

Tai looked up at his mother as if some pod person replaced her.

"Why is she coming over for dinner?" He said in a harsh tone.

"I thought that since she was your best friend she might be able to take your mind off things by going out with her tonight." Tai's mother smiled.

"Great that means I won't live to even see Sunday's game." Tai grumbled as he went into the bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her daughter.

"Oh, you didn't hear mom? Matt broke up with Sora." Kari said never once taking her eyes off the T.V.

~*~*~*~

Sora opened the doors to her mother's flower shop only to be greeted by the annoying ring of the bells on the door, and the scent of fresh tended roses.

"Mama?" Sora yelled.

"Just a minute dear," Sora's mother came out of the back room with a stack full of baskets, "What's up?"

"Um… Mrs. Kamiya invited me over for dinner, then I might head out with Tai afterwards." Sora said sheepishly. 

"Are you sure you're up to it dear?"

"Yeah, I guess. I got to go, I'll see you later mom."

"Ok, Sora…try and have a good time."

Sora smiled then headed towards the Kamiya's house.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Sora! Come on in. My mom is still attempting to make ziti and sauce. But I'm still trying to figure out where the chocolate chips and coconut come into the ingredients." Kari said as she let Sora in.

Sora made a face that said 'why did I agree to come here for dinner?' but said, "Maybe we'll get lucky and she going to use it for dessert."

"I doubt that." Grumbled the tall, athletic looking teen boy that lingered in the hallway.

"Hi Tai." Sora said quietly.

"Hi." Tai said as he looked into the kitchen to see what his mother was going to do with the sweets.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three teens as they stood in the hallway, Kari was about to speak but her mother announced that dinner was ready.

~*~

The atmosphere at the table was…well…interesting. Mrs. Kamiya was praising how well Sora had been playing lately, Mr. Kamiya was advising Tai to improve the skill of passing the ball. But as his father was talking to him, Tai kept his attention on his best friend who was sitting across the table from him.

Sora was sitting at her place at the table trying to identify what was on her plate when she felt a pair of eyes studying her. She looked up slowly knowing what she would find. 

Their eyes met with confusion, and guilt, then sadly looked away. Neither of the parents noticed this, actually the only who did was Kari but she only caught the last second of the glance. She saw it, yet it questioned her mind if she really saw anything.

~*~*~*~

After dinner, Mrs. Kamiya insisted that the two teens go out and enjoy themselves. But the two knew that it would be anything but that.

~*~*~*~

"……" ß that was the conversation as the two walked through the park on their way to who knows where, that is , until Tai couldn't take it anymore.

"UGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Tai stopped and made Sora face him.

"Don't say it Tai. I don't want to hear it." Sora said as she looked at the pavement.

"Too bad, because sooner or later it has to be discussed." Tai led her over to the bench and sat her down. 

"What came over us, Tai?" Sora said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sora, that night…it was my fault, if I didn't come over, if I didn't tell you, things would be so much better, we would still be friends." Tai whispered.

Sora looked up at him for the first time in fifteen minutes and saw that he too had tears forming in his eyes. 

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

"Sora, I'm going now! Have a good time tonight!" Mrs. Takenouchi yelled to her daughter as she left the apartment.

"Bye mama!" Sora yelled, as she was got ready for her date with Matt.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but something in the dream that she had the night before told her that some weird event was going to take place either before or during her date. Sora was so wrapped up in this thought that she almost didn't hear her doorbell ring.

She ran downstairs to greet her guest.

"Hi Matt I'm- TAI!" Sora exclaimed as she opened the door for what she thought was going to be Matt, but was truly mistaken.

"Hi Sora." Tai said as he looked at his shoes with sudden interest.

"What are you doing here Tai? I have a date with Matt and he'll be here any minute." Sora said angrily. 

"I know, but just hear me out," Tai took a deep breath and began, "Sora, since our first day at camp, you know, the one where we first got sucked into the digiworld?"

Sora nodded and Tai continued.

"Well ever since that day I felt that nothing in the world could keep me from you. I know I really didn't seem like I had taken any interest in you what so ever, but I feel in love with you. The only thing I wanted was to make sure that nothing ever happened to you and that we got back safely. You're the reason I kept fighting, you're the reason I wake up in the morning, you're the reason I cry myself to sleep at night knowing that I can't hold you, you're the reason I live. I just thought that you should know, that's why I came by. You're probably in a hurry, so I'll leave now." Tai started to turn but Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him into a soft loving kiss.

As the kiss started to get more passionate, Tai pulled Sora further into her apartment until they rested on the couch, only then did they break apart.

"Did you really mean all the things you said?" Sora asked him.

"Have I ever lied to you? I meant every word." 

He slowly and lovingly wrapped his arms around me and brought his face within millimeters of my own. I could then feel him laying me down on the soft fabric that covered the couch. His face was ever so close to me; I could feel his hot breath on the sensitive skin that belonged to my neck thus sending shivers through out my whole body.

"You won't ever leave me, will you?" I asked.

"Never." He whispered as his lips brushed up against my ear.

"You'll stay with me forever?" I asked again as a slight blush started to rise on my cheeks.

"I'll stay with you forever and always." And with that he started closed the gap of ¼ an inch that separated our lips. Then Matt came in. 

~*~ FLASHBACK ENDS ~*~

"He's still mad at me." Sora whispered as she sat on the bench in the park with Tai.

"I know, he won't talk to me. I told him it was my fault, but he doesn't listen."

"Can you blame him?"

"No…I guess not. But I must say that I don't really regret telling you."

"Really?" asked Sora as he looked into his russet eyes. He didn't need to answer; she saw his reply in those loving eyes.

"Yes. My conscience was getting the better of me and I had to tell you. But I knew that something like this would happen. I just hope you can forgive me, and if you don't want to be friends I completely understand." Tai whispered.

Sora saw that his tears were freely flowing from his eyes now. She couldn't stand seeing him like this so she did the only thing that she would have wanted if she were in his position. She put her hand under his chin and slowly brought her lips to his. Tai was surprised at first but responded instantaneously. They sat with each other on that bench for the rest of the night, knowing that both of them were forgiven.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"COME ON TAI!" yelled Kari from her seat in the bleachers. 

"YOU CAN DO IT TAI, I KNOW YOU CAN!"

That last shout was what Tai had wanted to hear; because it came from the one person he cared the most for. His adrenaline was raised ten fold and he ran past all of his opponents and was about to shoot when he saw another player wide open for a better shot. He passed the ball to his other teammate, and he made the goal.

"GOAL! THE ODIEBA HIGH SOCCER TEAM HAS WON THEIR WAY TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!!" screamed the announcer.

Sora ran out to the field and into Tai's arms.

"I knew you cold do it." She whispered in his ear as they embraced.  

"Do what?" he asked.

"You actually passed the damn ball for once." She laughed.

Tai could help but agree. "Very funny." He said as he tackled her to the ground.

'I always knew that they would be a great couple.' Mrs. Kamiya thought as she looked at her son's content face. 'He deserves to be happy.'

So tell me what you think. I personally don't think it's all that great, but hey, people have the right to their own opinions. Review please.

            ~*~sr~*~


End file.
